highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manual of Style Draft
The Manual of Style has been created. This thread will remain open, but if you would like to suggest changes or address concerns, please do so on the Manual of Style talk page. ---- Below is an outline draft of our new manual of style. The purpose of the manual is to establish our basic guidlines and policies for editing to aid users who wish to contribute. This draft has been posted here so you may approve it, address any concerns, or suggest any changes or improvements. Please read it carefully before giving any feedback. In the "feedback" section below please leave your username followed by the word "approve" or, if you disagree with anything, leave what it is you disagree with and briefly give any suggestions you may have to change it. Do not suggest additions at this time. Those will be discussed at a later time. Please note that all suggestions will be considered, but all of them may not be applied to the final draft. Manual of Style Draft Perspective: *In-universe for all articles – articles must be written from the perspective of the HOTD universe *No references to chapters or episodes in articles Content: *'Language' – English-only wiki. No other languages allowed with the exception of Japanese where applicable. *'Comments/article talk pages' – Commenting and talk pages are for discussing article maintenance only. Other discussions may take place in the forums or user talk pages *'Quotes – '''Quotes should only be added if they are being used to help show a character’s personality. *'Trivia –''' All trivia must be official proven fact and should be relevant to the article. Trivia should not include general information. *'Source of Material –' The manga is the primary source and takes priority over everything else. Anime is secondary, and anime differences should only be added to articles when clearly labeled. Information from official art books, novels, or other relevant works by Daisuke Sato or Shouji Sato is also accepted. Grammar *Proper spelling and grammar are encouraged, but not mandatory. Excessive errors should be avoided if possible. *Colloquialisms, idioms, and slang should be avoided. *The exceptions to grammar rules are quotes, as long as they stay relevant to the article. Vandalism and Language *Vandalism includes removing material from articles without a legitimate reason or adding bad or malicious material to articles, and it will not be tolerated. *Slang terms referring to the human anatomy (i.e. boobs, tits, ass, boner) are unacceptable in articles. *Profane or vulgar language should not be used in articles. It is not forbidden in the forum and other areas unless it is used excessively, used to aggressively target other users, or used after being asked to stop by other users, but it is strongly preferred that you avoid this language. Speculation *Speculation does not belong in articles or anywhere else on the wiki other than the “Watercooler” section of the forums. Speculation posted in other discussion areas will be moved to the Watercooler. Feedback I approve this manual thing, i agree with the trivia thing too because somebody wrote that Rei and Shizuka have a lesbian relationship which isn't true at allMrPacheco101 18:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I approve~ I think everything will be neater this way and won't mislead anyone on the solid facts. :3 Natalie1213 03:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's good to see the positive feedback we're getting for this! If you guys have any suggestions on things we might have missed out, don't mind telling us!!!Donutsonfire 05:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Approve - Just thought I'd make it official. I'm going to start working on the page soon, so if you haven't given your opinion yet, please do so as soon as possible. The policies will always be open for changes, but it will be a more difficult process after the final page has been created. Also, we'll be posting more policy drafts soon, so please be ready to give your feedback again soon.'Turambar1 ' 00:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. Rampant speculation in the trivia was something that had been bugging me in particular. Hotdcups 07:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) My bad, but since that the manual was created most likely those thing wont happen again- Kazumi Ushiromiya